Titan (SF2)
Titan 'is an intergalactic conqueror and ruler, and is the final boss in Shadow Fight 2 Singleplayer mode. He is the most powerful enemy in Shadow Fight 2. He makes an appearance in the game intro and in the map (after Shogun is defeated). Titan is coming from Shadow Realm. Appearance He appears as a bald man in thick, heavy, gold-trimmed black metal armour with electrical enhancements built into his body. He appears with Eternals' Sphere in his hands. Storyline Titan makes his first appearance when he pulls May throught Gates of Shadows, after that to save May, Shadow must open the gates once again,fights with other demons,to Open the gates. Demons mention Titan's powers and minions and warns Shadow to not go (they also Show their fear againts the Titan,but Shadow eventually defeats the demons and enters the Gates and finds himself in Titans realm (Shadow Realm) Shroud, one of the best soldiers of Titan tells Shadow to come with him, titan waits his arrival, but Shadow fights with him, when Shadow is loosing Kali appears and uses energy ball againts Shroud, saves the shadow. Kali takes shadow to Cypher's hideout, Shadow meets Warriors fought and lost againts the Titan, and fights with them,Meanwhile Kali and Cypher tells Shadow that these Champions are tried to defeat Titan but failed. After shadow defeats all of them, Cypher offers Shadow a friendly fight, to try Shadow's skills, after Shadow wins he talks about the Ancient Ones tells that Titan destroyed all but one of them and His invention Cronos which he made to find him. Kali and Shadow finds a heavly guarded place,Shadow fights and defeats all the Looters and the cronos, Kali learns where the Ancient One is from cronos' chip. Kali and Shadow goes to stone grove where they meet Ancient One, Kali explains that Shadow came to defeat Titan, but Ancient tells them that he doesnt believe anyone can defeat Titan anymore,and Shows Shadow everybody who fell againts Titan Shadow defeats everyone Ancient showed him. After Ancient one himself is defeated, He admits Shadow is very skilled and strong but asks him do not face Titan, changes appearance of Shadow as one of Titan's soldiers, Kali tells him Shadow will not stop, Ancient tells them to go. Description Titan is stated to be unbelievably powerful. The six demons are terrified of him, and are willing to rematch with a deadly adversary (Shadow) to try and prevent Titan from being unleashed. Titan is said to be able to mould one's memories, thoughts and will. He has destroyed entire worlds, and enslaved the inhabitants to form a gigantic empire. Titan has a vast army, made from those whose minds were destroyed when they challenged him, and the warriors hatched at his command. Titan is the supreme ruler of his realm, and his army is ranked in hierarchial order, from the enslaved to the elite soldiers who he commands personally, and finally Titan himself. In the introduction, Titan is seen wielding a massive sword - but in his avatar, his sword is not visible. This is unusual for bosses, as they are usually depicted wielding their weapon of choice. Titan's sword is replaced with a mysterious, blinding object that appears to be a large atom. Although Titan's powers are greater than all adversaries in the game encountered so far combined, he still has his limitations. When Titan began to build his empire, there lived a race of powerful creatures, with willpower so adamant not even he was able to penetrate it. However, this is the only known instance where Titan's power was insufficient to bring his plans to fruition. Titan reigns in a realm completely separate from the mainland of the Shadow Fight 2 map. All inhabitants are highly advanced technologically advanced, and equipment used ranges from laser pistols to landmines. Personality Offence Titan wields Gaint sword, uses his extendable arm instead of a ranged weapon, and uses energy orb instead of Magic. Titan is a unique enemy;he doesnt use any move or attack other enemies, or player uses, he is about 3/2 the size of a standard enemy. He cannot be thrown,nor knocked down and has his own special moves: headbutts, stomps, grappling hooks, cartwheels and an energy attack. Titan cannot be knocked down. When hit with critical strikes, he merely stumbles, but never falls down, he also cannot be shocked. Titan has a massive amount of health, and it takes an extreme amount of damage and time to defeat him. He moves very slowly, but this is easily compensated for by his increased health and endurance. When Titan defeats Shadow in a round, he laughs sinisterly. When he is defeated by Shadow in a round, he sinks onto his knees but still does not touch the ground. On the third defeat, however, Titan finally crumples and shuts down. Titan's attack arsenal includes an extendible arm (which grabs Shadow, and allows him to impale him with his sword and kick him backwards), a mysterious blue orb which asphyxiates Shadow and a brutal attack in which he slams Shadow on the ground, amongst others. Combat Guide *Titan will use his extendable arm if player is far from the Titan *Titan will use his headbutt if player is aggresively attacking to Titan Perks and Echancements *'Shield ' Shield is Titans own perk.When shadow wins the first round, Titan gains a Recharging shield that avoids all the damage from one hit, regardless how powerfull hit is, after that hit shield deactivates itself, needs to be charged for Titan to use it again.If player wins 2 rounds Shield reloads much faster. *'Lifesteal ' Titan's Giant Sword's Enchantment.He can fully fill his healthbar with two or three hits. *'Lifesteal ' Titan's Head's Enchantment will activate after player wins two rounds Special Attacks All attacks and moves of Titan are unique and special to him, none of the other bosses, characters or the player uses them. *Headbutt Titan smashes his head into Shadow's, causing a guaranteed head hit and knocking him down.(Titan uses this attack when player is near) *Extendible Arm A mechanical arm shoots out from Titan's arm, which hooks onto Shadow and pulls him back towards him (Titan). He then impales Shadow with his sword and kicks him, sending him flying backwards. (Titan uses this attack instead of Ranged weapon) *Energy Orb Titan activates a blue energy orb, which he controls, using it to suspend Shadow in midair, choke him and then slam him onto the ground.Also activates enfleeble enchancement on player, players attack weakens by %75. (Titan uses this attack for magic) *Sword Cartwheel Titan performs a cartwheel and slams his sword onto the ground. *Stomp Titan stomps at/on Shadow, forcing him to buckle. (Titan uses this attack instead of leg-based attacks) *Slam Titan picks up and slams Shadow onto the ground. (Titan uses this attack instead of thrown) Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-05-21-36-04.png|Player defeats Titan Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-34-48.png|Titan, right before fight begins. Screenshot_2015-09-05-23-40-24.png|The Final Battle Begins. Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-50-56.png|Titan's extendable arm Screenshot_2015-09-05-18-00-29.png|Titans Magic,Mind Throw Screenshot_2015-09-05-17-56-09.png|Headbutt Screenshot_2015-09-05-22-23-22.png|Titan, defends himself with his sword Screenshot_2015-09-05-04-57-51.png|Titan Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-55-30.png|After the headbutt. Screenshot_2015-09-05-18-06-18.png|After blue orb attack Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-51-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-32-24.png|Titan,If player is defeated Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-32-53.png|After player lost to titan Ancient appears. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-33-08.png|Ancient was always watching Player helps after he lost. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-36-30.png|Titan is defeated. Screenshot_2015-09-06-00-47-26.png|Titan's last moments titan_vs_shadow.jpg|Titan's Size (Compared to Shadow) titan.jpg Titan's Realm (Shadow Realm) Shadowlands is the "other world" in Shadow fight 2 as mentioned in the intro. It is a world far from the main world scenario in the game and can be reached by only entering the Gates of Shadows. Speaking of other world, the people here are Aliens and Robots who are equipped with High-Tech weapons, armor, helms etc. Also, there is a new currency, the "Universal World Currency", which are looking like computer chips. In the "other world", Shadow comes across two people: Kali, a female who is friendly and gives the players help and coins and Cypher, the tech-sensei. Kali pretty replaces May and Cypher replaces Sensei. But, there is no sign of May. When Shadow reaches there, he meets Shroud, Titan's "strongest fighter" who tells Shadow that Titan awaits him. Shadow has to fight Shroud, but when he is about to lose, Kali comes to his rescue and renders Shroud unconscious. She takes Shadow away in an hideout. They say that Titan destroyed many realms and there occupants were now trapped in his world. The hideout allows tournaments, fighting those aliens and robots, to earn their respect. All aliens and robots are extremely afraid of Titan, problably because he destroyed their realms and is said to be insanely powerful. Character Profile *'Role: Conquerer *'Weapon:' Giant Sword *'Perks and Enchantments:' Shield,Enfeeble,Lifesteal,Regeneration *'Attack Style:' Passive *'Strengths:' Extreme Health,Special Abilities *'Defence:' Middle *'Abilities:' Unique Attacks,Shield *'Weaknesses: ' Being Extremely Slow *'Bodyguard Theme': Trivia *Titan is the only Boss that doesn't have quote when player defeated, since his victory means destruction of all worlds, instead Ancient appears and saves the player. *Titan is the only Boss can't be fought in Gates of Shadows *Titan is the only Boss, and Character that can't be fought in Easy , Normal or Hard mode. *Titan is the only Boss that his fighting place is diffrent than his bodyguards *Titan doesnt use any move or attack that other enemies or the player does. Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Enemies